Christmas Tradition
by Winterwing3000
Summary: A revisit to battle wounds leads to a surprise. For Yuffie, From Vincent: "Why Vincent, how naughty you are," she said slyly, releasing her hold on him and falling back to the sole of her feet. Sequel to 'Touch'.


**Disclaimers** on all of the characters from Final Fantasy VII, property of Square Enix. I don't own them, so don't sue.

This is an epilogue of sorts, if you would call it that, or a follow-up to my previous Final Fantasy VII story: _Touch_. Anyway, I know I'm supposed to be on hiatus and that I should really be working on my college applications, but I need to write this. So, happy holidays and enjoy!

* * *

Christmas Tradition,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Spirits and laughter were high and loud in the Seventh Heaven bar. A rather large and heavily ornamented Christmas tree sat in the corner to the left of the door with its lights blinking every now and then. Yards of garland and lights hung from the walls, sprigs of holy and paper snowflakes were tacked around the room, candles and bells were placed in the center of every booth and Christmas music was lofting in the air.

And of course, mistletoes were strung at every doorway.

The bar was closed to friends and family for the next three days, from Christmas Eve through Boxing Day. Tifa had sent out invitations to all of AVALANCHE and a few of the Turk members. Rufus declined the invitation; however, Reno dragged in a reluctant Rude and even more irritated Elena. Tseng followed them after a few hours.

The members of AVALANCHE arrived just yesterday. Cid flew in with Shera and Barret on his airship. Nanaki traveled by foot along with Cait Sith who was scouting nearby Cosmo Canyon. Reeve drove with Shelke in tow from the WRO headquarters. Vincent and Yuffie were already staying at Seventh Heaven, ever since their last mission from two weeks ago. Cloud actually closed his delivery business for the week with plans to stay home to make up for loss time with Denzel, Marlene and Tifa.

Dinner was quick and done with and everyone now sat around the bar either in groups or pairs. A table was set out for Barret, Cid, Reeve and surprisingly Rude as they played a few rounds of cards. Nanaki curled up at the foot of the stairs, with this flaming tail wrapped about his middle, where he was murmuring ancient stories of Cosmo Canyon to Marlene and Denzel. The two children were enraptured by his tale, occasionally letting out sounds of awe and joy.

Tifa, along with Shera and Yuffie, were in the kitchen cleaning up the leftovers and washing the plates. Cait Sith was bouncing about on his Moogle, chatting up a wild storm of nonsense to Shelke, who was sitting nearby the table of men and being quiet and attentive as always. Reno and Elena sat at the bar and were having a drinking match with Cloud managing the bar. The ex-SOLDIER had a rather sour face on as Reno slammed his shot glass on Tifa's recently polished counter.

Vincent sat at a small table for two with Tseng opposite him. The leader of the Turks was nursing a small glass of rum with large chunks of ice. Vincent sat there enjoying their silence.

"Have you ever reconsidered joining us?" Tseng asked suddenly without looking up from the amber liquid.

Vincent glanced over at the Wutaian male at the corner of his eyes. His arms crossed comfortably across his chest over his cloak. "No. I have no plans of rejoining the Turks."

"It is different from the days of your service. We are no longer assassins for hire," Tseng explained. "ShinRa has changed. And your skills will be an asset to our group."

The gunslinger closed his garnet eyes. "It does not matter. I am content working at WRO."

"I am not saying that your help at WRO is not necessary, however you can put your experience to much better use," Tseng told him calmly while taking a drink. "Mr. Tuesti has plenty of field agents who can take your place."

Vincent offered no response and Tseng waited patiently in their silence.

The kitchen doors swung as Tifa lightly pushed a protesting Yuffie out. Vincent's eyes opened slowly and watched as the two women bickered.

"Why don't you help with the bar?" Tifa insisted firmly. "Keep Cloud company!"

Yuffie scowled. "It's not like I can't wash dishes Teef! I won't break just from lifting my arms! And Chocobo Head is doing fine without me!"

"Cloud, keep her away from the kitchen will you?" Tifa asked sweetly before giving the younger female a stern look and going back into the kitchen to help Shera clean up. Yuffie grumbled a bit, and rubbed her elbows through her long sleeved shirt.

Ever since their mission, he noticed that the ninja opted for slightly longer shirts. It was to cover up the bandages that were still wrapped around her upper body. Tifa nearly fainted at the sight of her back the following morning and smothered Yuffie with bed rest while Cloud went off to Aerith's church to bring back the necessary healing materia. The claw wounds were now in the process of closing naturally since Yuffie refused to be treated with a Cure materia. He could still see the bloody red welts whenever he closed his eyes and thought of that night. The four gashes which ran so deeply on her back.

Tseng interrupted his thoughts as he said, "Perhaps you have a reason to remain at WRO?"

Vincent looked at the younger man with confusion written in his eyes but his face remained blank. "I don't understand what you mean Tseng."

Tseng had a small smirk at the edge of his lips. "It's alright. I'm sure that you understand just well of what I meant. If you'll excuse me, I have some damage control to do."

The Turk stood up from his seat, leaving his glass of rum and a reflective Vincent, and strode over to a very tipsy Elena. Her short blond bangs were covering half of her face which was heavily stained with a red blush. She was holding up her half-full shot glass in the air and was on the verge of slipping from the bar stool.

"Hey bossman!" Reno said, lifting his own shot glass in salutations to his senior. Tseng looked over at Reno and shook his head. He turned his attention to Elena by taking the glass out of her hands and setting it on the wooden counter. The female Turk became bemused and swept her eyes over to her superior.

"T-Tseng!" She hiccupped with a silly smile on her face. "I beat Reno! T-That sucker. Haha."

Sighing lowly, he pulled her off her seat and nodded over to Cloud in apology. Cloud seemed half amused at the woman's drunken state. Silently, he pushed a glass of hot tea toward Tseng who took it gratefully.

"Reno, I suggest you stop drinking before you cause any more trouble," Tseng said to the redhead Turk.

Reno waved him off. "Nah, 'm just fine. 'Lena's the one you oughta be worried 'bout. Pissed drunk, that girl."

Tseng said nothing else and led Elena over to an empty booth by the decorative windows with tea in hand. Cid snorted from his seat. "Speak fer yerself kid. Raise y'all five hundred gil."

Reeve sighed. "I fold. Shelke, would you like to take over for me while I get something to drink?"

The brunette girl looked over and frowned. Cait Sith was babbling about the magic behind his fortune telling. "I don't know how to play Commissioner."

The older man smiled encouragingly. "That's fine. I just need to you keep my cards safe until I return. Perhaps you would like some eggnog?"

"Hey, I'll take over for you Reeve!" Yuffie said as she came from around the counter. "I can sweep all their wallets clean for you! But you'll have to split the gold with me! Woah!"

Yuffie stumbled on her feet despite her normal reflexes and tumbled in between Reno's legs. One of his hands circled her wrist.

"Drink with me instead babe," he said to her, offering his glass.

Yuffie sniffed and jerked her hand out of his grasp. "Hands off Reno."

Reno, in his semi-drunken stupor, only reached out to grab her once more, except this time she collided with the side of the counter. Yuffie stifled a cry and instead hissed painfully and felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

Cloud immediately reached over the counter and gripped Reno by the shoulder. "Let go of her or I'm throwing you out of here Reno," Cloud warned with his mako blue eyes glinting dangerously.

Almost all activities stopped in their tracks. Red XIII looked over to Yuffie with a sharp eye, discerning her stiff body posture. The men around the table where slightly surprised at Cloud's actions and words. Cid's cigar was put out on the ashtray and even Cait Sith fell silent. The only noise was coming from the radio and the occasional clink and clatter from the dishes being washed in the kitchen.

Tseng was staring at the scene, but rather than focus on his subordinate, he was concentrating on the cloaked gunslinger who suddenly stood up from his chair and quickly abandoned his table.

Vincent got to his feet the moment Reno latched his hand a second time onto Yuffie's wrist. Something bubbled within his chest and got him moving towards the bar counter. Although Cloud's words and protectiveness of Yuffie calmed him somewhat, he was still greatly disturbed and even more upset when he noticed Yuffie's pained expression.

Reno glared at Cloud and was about to say something when Vincent appeared at his side and nearly snapped Reno's arm off when he pried it off of Yuffie's wrist.

"Fuckin' shit! Valenine, you tryin' to take my arm?" Reno snapped, clenching and unclenching his hand. It throbbed when he moved it.

The dark haired man only stared down at the young Turk. His blood eyes were cold and narrowed. The Cerberus charm on his triple-barreled handgun tinkered against the holster. "Perhaps."

"Hey guys, I have tiramisu!" Tifa exclaimed as she walked out of the kitchen with a large platter of the dessert. She stopped in mid-step when she felt the thick tension hanging over the room. Her burgundy eyes darted between Cloud, Reno, Vincent and Yuffie. "Is something going on in here?"

"It's nothing Teef.," Yuffie said with a weak smile. "Am I allowed back into the kitchen yet?"

"No, we're done in there. Shera's just bringing out the dishes. Am I missing something here?" Tifa cocked her head to the side as she set the layered cake down on the counter.

Everyone else went back to their previous activities to avoid Tifa's growing suspicion but they all kept glancing back to the three men at the bar with anticipation.

Red quickly regained the attention of his two listeners as he changed stories to one of AVALANCHE's past adventures during their search for Sephiroth at Gold Saucer. Cait Sith became animated and loud as he entered a soliloquy in his Scottish accent.

"Not at all Tifa," Vincent said lowly as he looked at the barmaid with a pointed look. "I just need to take Yuffie upstairs for a moment."

Tifa quickly picked up on his meaning and nodded with a smile. "Sure. I'll save you two a piece. Hey, Cloud, can you get the knife?"

The ninja was practically radiating waves of anger toward the Turk. Realizing that Reno would be on the floor within seconds, Vincent gently took Yuffie by her shoulder and steered her toward the stairs with his gloved hand. He could feel Reno's glare at his back but ignored it. Yuffie was trembling underneath his fingers but from what he wasn't sure.

He led her past the stares but they nearly fell over when Marlene suddenly clung to Yuffie's leg. Her large brown eyes were glowing with worry. "Are you okay Yuffie? Are you hurting?"

Yuffie nodded and patted the girl's head. "I'm alright Marlene. Vinnie's going to help me put on a band aid that's all."

Just as they were about to ascend the stairs, Nanaki called out to them, "Yuffie, be careful. The stains will show."

Yuffie gave the lion-beast a weary smile. He always did have a sharp nose. "Thanks Red."

They went up the stairs without another word and ended up in the hallway, deciding between the two doors to their left and right.

"The bandages are in my room," Yuffie muttered, gravitating toward her door. Vincent was about to let her go but stopped her at the last second. She became confused when he took hold of her upper arm. "What's up Vinnie?"

"Bring them to my room," he stated before opening his door and entering his current room. She only stared at him quizzically before nodding slowly. "Sure."

Moving first to the bathroom, he grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it. Vincent then settled down on the edge of his bed with the first aid kit next to him and waited. He could hear Yuffie's stealthy and trained steps from the hallway as she padded to his door and paused at the doorway, her arms filled with a few rolls of white bandages.

There was an awkward silence between them as she stood there, shifting from foot to foot.

"So um, you don't really have to do this you know Vinnie," she said chewing on her lower lip. Tifa had been changing her bandages for the past two weeks and honestly, Yuffie thought that she had scared away the gunslinger when he avoided her like the plague ever since he helped her out.

He shook his head, his long bangs brushing against his cheeks. "It's fine."

Frowning at her nervousness, Yuffie walked over to him and plopped down on his bed. The first aid kit bounced at her weight and the bandages rolled out of her arms.

"Close your eyes," she demanded with arms crossed at her chest. Vincent felt his lips pulling into a small smirk as he acquiesced and listened to the rustling of her clothing. He felt the bed shift again, dipping near the center, and her elbow dug into his back.

Without a word, he busied himself with the antiseptic and turned around. His eyes were immediately drawn to the claw marks marring her olive skin. Blood was oozing out from certain cracked parts of the healing wounds.

Sighing lightly, he murmured to her as he dabbed at the blood with the cloth, "Your wounds will be infected if you don't heal them soon."

Yuffie rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see it. "Vinnie, I'm not poisoned just yet. We ninjas are tougher than that. Plus, they're getting there. It's just that stupid Turkey reopened them some."

She twitched uncomfortably at the stings and pinpricks coming from her wounds.

Vincent grunted at the reminder and held the nozzle of the spray up to the gashes. "Brace yourself."

"Aren't you just a wonderful nurse? Ow!" Yuffie clenched her fists on her lap. She whimpered, "Can't you be a little gentler?"

"I thought you could bear just a little pain," he mocked her as he moved onto the bandages.

"You're supposed to treat your patients with care," she grumbled. "Plus, I thought people are supposed to be nice during Christmas Eve. Otherwise, you'd get Chocobo dung in your stocking."

Slowly, he wrapped the bandages around her except this time with more discretion when his hands came around her front.

"A lump of coal," he said absentmindedly as he smoothed out the bandages before tucking it securely.

"Huh?" Yuffie looked over at him over her shoulder as she pulled on her light cashmere sweater carefully.

"Santa leaves coal for those who are naughty," Vincent stated as he packed up the bandages and the kit. Yuffie climbed off his bed and followed him to the door.

"I'll bet that VinVin will be getting plenty of those then," she teased with a large grin on her face. Vincent stopped and she collided into his back. "Oomph. Hey why'd you stop?"

The gunslinger tilted his head upward and the edges of his eyes crinkled. He abruptly turned around and stared down at the woman. He pulled down the front of his cloak and bent over slightly.

Yuffie bent away from him as his face dangerously approached hers. With jittery reflexes her hands appeared in front of her and pushed against Vincent's shoulders. "Uh, Vince?"

"Indeed," he said in a low rumble.

Her breath was caught. She noticed how long his eyelashes are and how smooth his skin was. She was about to blurt out how pretty he looked when she suddenly found that she was unable to speak.

A small purr vibrated in her throat the moment Vincent brushed his cool lips against her lightly and her arms slipped around his neck. His gloved hand cupped her cheek, tilting her head to press his lips harder against hers. Sweet and spicy.

Like cinnamon, he thought as she mewled.

Joyous cries of the two children reached the upper floor as a loud cheer and a Christmas carol burst from downstairs. "Merry Christmas!!"

Tenderly, he kissed her one last time and pulled away. Her hands remained tangled at the base of his neck inside his hair and his hands dropped down to his sides. He chuckled inwardly when he saw that she was on her tiptoes and her platinum eyes were large and rounded with surprise. But it vanished at the blink of an eye and a Cheshire grin appeared on her slightly bruised lips.

"Why Vincent, how naughty you are," she said slyly, releasing her hold on him and falling back to the sole of her feet.

Vincent covered his face once more and shrugged. He pointed up to the object hanging on the doorframe.

"Tradition," he said to her coolly.

Yuffie looked up at the mistletoe and then laughed out loud. She shook her head and slipped her hand into his tarnished claw. "Whatever you say Vinnie. C'mon, let's get that tiramisu before the kids eat it all."

Smirking to himself, Vincent allowed himself to be pulled downstairs to rejoin the festivities. Before she let go of his arm, Yuffie faced Vincent with a large and happy smile.

"Merry Christmas Vincent."

Her smile grew brighter when he smiled softly at her. "Ah, Merry Christmas Yuffie."

* * *

**AN:** Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
